Sick or love
by girl-of-the-wolves
Summary: Ceylan's been acting weird. he hasn't been eating, or making jokes, or sleeping. Instead he's been studying, practicing sports, and has been acting really shy. No one knows why Ceylan's acting like this. one thing for sure is that Ceylan seems to be very shy and nervous around the new girl. Is Ceylan sick or in love?
1. Chapter 1: Tutor me

Guren, Ceylan, Toxsa, and Chooki were heading to Toxsa's parent's dinner. The all sat down in their usual stools and they all ordered something to eat. They all started eating, well all of them except Ceylan. He just stared at his plate, while he daydreamed."Why aren't you eating? Your always hungry!" asked Guren. Everyone knows that Ceylan likes to eat. Even though Ceylan is really skinny, he has a _big_ appetite. It was really strange that Ceylan wasn't eating. Guren felt a little worried, ever since math class that day Ceylan seemed a little depressed and sad."What? oh, I guess I'm just not hungry." Said Ceylan. "I think I'm gonna head home early guys." added Ceylan. Ceylan wasn't in mood to do anything but day dream. He didn't really know why."Why? Are you sick?" asked Toxsa. Toxsa felt worried for his blue haired friend, and even more worried that Ceylan might have gotten food poisoning from the food."No, I'm not sick. I just feel taking a nap or something, I don't really know why. See ya guys tomorrow!" said Ceylan as he left the Diner. Toxsa, Chooki, and Guren shrugged in response. They all just thought that he was tired from gym or something. but that wasn't the case at all.

When Ceylan went home he couldn't sleep. he just layed on his bed thinking about the new girl at his school. Her name was Tahlia. She had light purple hair that went down to her waist, she had a side fringe in her hair . She also has dark brown eyes. Tahlia is a really outgoing girl, once you get t know her. But if you don't know her and she doesn't like you, she will be very shy. Ceylan could not stop thinking about her, he was in love. The next day, Ceylan did not have breakfast. He just got dressed and left home early in the morning. Instead of going to school right away Ceylan went to the Library, which Ceylan has never done before. Ceylan started reading a book called _How to get a girl to notice you _chapter 1 was called Be perfect. So that's what Ceylan was going for. Then he got 3 books on how to be perfect, 2 books on how to get smarter, one book on how to impress mean girls, and 2 books on how to play sports better. Ceylan could barely see where he was going with 7 books in front of him. Then he bumped into someone. That someone was non other than Chooki. "Ceylan? What are doing in the library?" Chooki asked while he helped Ceylan up. "Just getting some books to read." Ceylan said while he and Chooki picked up the books he dropped. "I realized that much, but since when did you started reading books for fun?" Chooki asked. "I don't know. Hey um Chooki could I ask you something?" Ceylan asked. "Well, you just did. But, sure." said Chooki. "Could you um... tutor me?" asked Ceylan. "Tutor you in what?" asked Chooki, whom was surprised that Ceylan cared about grades. "Everything" said Ceylan in almost a whisper. "Um sure, we start today after school if you want." said Chooki, Chooki was glad he could help his friend. "Great. Got to go." said Ceylan. "Bye." Chooki said.


	2. Chapter 2: You sick?

Ceylan was one of the first people to get to class, which is another thing that Ceylan has never done before. When Guren came in he was shocked to see Ceylan already there. "Ceylan?! What are you doing in class early?" Guren asked.

"Ummmm... I just wanted not to be late?" said Ceylan, whom was trying to make his excuse sound real. "What are you doing with all those books? You don't read." asked Guren. "I've been reading up one... stuff?" said Ceylan. "What kind of 'stuff'?" asked Guren. Guren made quotation marks with his fingers. "Aaaaahhhhh... you know, stuff." said Ceylan, whom started to sweat. "Are you feeling ok?" asked Guren. Then the bell rang. Guren sat down at his desk. _No Guren, I'm not ok. But I don't know why. _Thought Ceylan.

-at math class-

Ceylan got his stuff and went to math class which is after lunch. Ceylan skipped lunch, he went to the library instead. Ceylan didn't feel hungry, he felt like if he ate anything he would throw up. "Hey Ceylan! Where were you? Why weren't you at lunch? Me and the guys were worried. Do you feel ok?" asked Toxsa. "I just wasn't hungry, I guess. And I feel fine." said Ceylan.

Ceylan hadn't smiled all day, not only had Ceylan been depressed about Talhia and not knowing if she likes him back but Ceylan has been getting bullied too. Ceylan hasn't told his friends about the bulling because he doubts that they could help, also Ceylan thought that he could take can of it himself. Boy was he wrong. Ceylan went to his desk and sat down. "Ceylan, I know your not fine. Come on, you look worse than a level 5 goblin after he's been hit with a sick spell and only has 5 health points. What's going on? You can tell me." said Toxsa. Which is true. Ceylan looked paler than ever, his skin was almost white, and Ceylan looked really tired. Also the bruises Ceylan had gotten didn't help. "I'm fine." Ceylan said. "No your not. You look sick, tell me the truth." Toxsa demanded.

"I don't feel perfect," admitted Ceylan. "But I'm fine." Ceylan added. "You sure you don't want to go home or something? Me and the guys could walk you home after class if you want." asked Toxsa. "No, I'm not sick." Insisted Ceylan. Toxsa was about to say other wise but than the bell rang. Toxsa than went to his seat and sat down. _Maybe you don't want to go home, but I'll mack sure that you do. Your sick, you should be in bed resting. _Thought Toxsa.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm not ok

After math class Ceylan wanted to go straight to gym but he kind of couldn't. Five bullies were blocking the way to gym. "Hey look! It's Mr. Blue jay!" said one of them said. "Where ya going loser?" asked another with a smug look on his face. Ceylan didn't answer. "HEY! I'm talking to you!" said the same bully.

"Just leave me alone. and get out of the way, your blocking the hallway." said Ceylan in a barely audible voice. "What ya gonna do about it?! Tell your mom? Oh that's right, you don't have a mom."said the bully with a mocking voice. Then the other bullies said "Ooooooooo." then they started laughing. Ceylan felt like he just swallowed acid. His throat and stomach burned. There he was, a bully making fun of his mother, and he couldn't do anything about it. His mother died when he was young, ever since than Ceylan tried not to think about it as much as he could. Ceylan wanted to punch the bully in the face for insulting her, but his arms felt like jelly so he couldn't move them, his mouth stung so he couldn't say anything. The one bully grabbed a book and through it hard at Ceylan, which caused Ceylan to fall to the ground.

Then his friend came running over. They've seen the whole thing, and they were really mad. "Hey get leave Ceylan alone ya creep!" yelled Toxsa. "What are you gonna do if don't?" asked the bully with a cocky voice. "Easy, we'll tell the principle. Didn't he say you have one chance left until your expelled?" said Chooki in a mocking tone while Guren helped Ceylan up. "Whatever." muttered the bully then he left and the other bullies followed.

"Are you ok Ceylan?" asked Guren. Ceylan started walking away then said "No. I'm not ok." then he ran off. Guren, Chooki, and Toxsa ran after him.


	4. Chapter 4: Door bell

Ceylan ran as fast as he could. He did not want to talk about what those bullies said. It hurt to much to talk about, it also hurt that his heart felt empty because he was afraid to ask a girl out, and top it all of Ceylan felt sick. He wasn't sure if he was sick or if it was how love felt. Ceylan kept running than he hid in the music room, which was empty because the band was at a Coral Festival thing. His friends ran right pass the room.

Ceylan stayed there and laid down on the floor. He ditched gym class. He didn't feel like getting up, and he already had his daily exercise when he ran from his friends. It was really hard to out run the all-star Chooki.

Ceylan stayed on the floor even after school was over. After 2 hours of lying on the floor he got up and went home.

-mean while-

"I still can't believe Ceylan out ran _me!" _said Chooki. "Dude get over it." said Toxsa. Guren nodded. Guren, Toxsa and Chooki were at Mr. White's shop talking about what happened. "Did you guys notice that Ceylan looked tired and paler today?" asked Toxsa. "Ya. I didn't know it was possible for Ceylan to get any paler." said Chooki. Guren just nodded again. "If Ceylan is sick, he would ever admit it. Plus if Ceylan is sent home sick he'll be all alone. Everyone in his family are in Alaska because his dad wants to prove Ceylan's sister that there are Polar bears there." said Guren. "There are no polar bears in Alaska." said Chooki. "Try telling Ceylan's dad that." said Guren.

-the next day-

Ceylan got up from his bed and got ready for school. He had sleep for about an hour last night, but that was it. He went to school right on time and went to his first class. None of his friends were in his first class that day. On his way to his first class he bumped into someone. They both fell on the floor. The person he bumped into this time was none other than Tahlia. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going!" she said. "No, no, no, It was my fault! I'm really clumsy." said Ceylan nervously. "Join the club." said Tahlia. Than she got her books said bye and walked to her first class. Ceylan did the same.

After his first class Ceylan went to his locker to grab his books for his next class. Then suddenly some one grabbed the books from his hands, then another someone grabbed his left wrist, while someone else grabbed his right wrist. The strange someones started pulling Ceylan with them. "What's going on?" asked Ceylan. Then Ceylan noticed that the someones were his friends Toxsa, Chooki and Guren. "Where are you guys taking me?" asked Ceylan. "Home. We're taking you to your house because your sick. Also we are gonna stay and make sure you get better." said Guren, whom had already told the story to all of the teachers so none of them would get in trouble. "Guy's I'm fine, seriously."said Ceylan. "Stop saying that!" yelled Toxsa. "You're not ok! And we all can tell."added Toxsa. Ceylan sighed. Guren, Toxsa, and Chooki pulled Ceylan into his house. "Come on guys, I'm not sick." said Ceylan as Guren made him sit down on the sofa. "Stop lying." said Guren jokingly. Toxsa, Guren, and Chooki sat down next to Ceylan. Chooki brought Ceylan a blanket while Toxsa tried to turn on the tv. "I can't find the switch to turn it on!" complained Toxsa. "That's because your supposed to press the button to turn it on." said Ceylan. "Which button?" asked Toxsa. "Dude there's only one button." said Ceylan. "Oh. I knew that." said Toxsa. Guren tried his best not to laugh. "Sure you did." said Chooki Sarcastically as he came back in with a blanket. Toxsa rolled his eyes and pressed the button. "You should take a nap or something, you look really tired."said Guren to Ceylan. "Fine." said Ceylan. Then Ceylan went to sleep right there on the sofa. He didn't know how but he did. While Ceylan slept, his friends watched tv and eventually fell asleep too. When Ceylan woke up he noticed that his friends were all asleep. Then, suddenly, he heard he door bell ring. Ceylan got up and answered the door. When he saw who was at the door he almost fainted.


	5. Chapter 5: Yello?

"T-t-tahlia! W-what are y-you doing h-here?!" asked Ceylan, whom started sweating. "Well, after I bumped into you I accidentally grabbed your Algebra notebook. I tried to return it to you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I asked a teacher if she knew where you where, and she said your friends took you home because you were really sick." said Tahlia shyly. Then she handed Ceylan his notebook. "Ummmm... T-thanks" Ceylan said. _Wow. She went through all that trouble to give me something. She's so nice! maybe I should make a move.. _Thought Ceylan."So... You must be pretty stubborn to have your friends take you home against your will..." she said with smirk. Ceylan blushed. He really wanted to talk to her, butt instead of blabbing endlessly like he usually does he just stayed silent. Ceylan's never been shy around anyone, except her.

"Well, I've got to go. My boyfriend is waiting for me..." She said happily, but even though her voice seemed happy her eyes showed sadness. "B-b-boyfriend?" asked Ceylan brokenheartedly, his voice cracked when he said that. "Yep! You should put on a blanket or something, you keep stuttering from being cold, and your shivering!" Tahlia exclaimed. Ceylan could not move he felt like he died inside. She went into his house grabbed a blanket and put it around his shoulders. "Bye! I hope you get better!" Tahlia said as she left. Ceylan closed the door and sat on floor looking at the door in disbelief.

Ceylan got off the floor and layed down on the sofa that was not occupied by his friends. He let a few tears loose and went to sleep.

30 minutes later -

"Maybe we should call a doctor." said Toxsa. "I'll say. He's in so much pain that he's crying in his sleep. Doesn't Ceylan have a cousin that's a doctor that lives close by?" asked Chooki to Guren. "Ya, her number is over there on the fridge in case of emergencies. I'll call her." Said Guren.

-on the phone-

SAM: "Yello?"

GUREN:"Hi, may I please talk to Samantha Jones?"

SAM:"That's me!"

GUREN:"Ok, Ms. Samantha. Your a doctor right?"

SAM:"First of all don't be so formal dude! Your way to polite."

GUREN: "Sorry."

SAM:"Second of all, ya I'm a doctor. Who's asking?"

GUREN:"I'm Guren Nash, your cousin Ceylan's friend."

SAM:"Oh your Ceylan's friend! Why didn't you just say so?! So what do need Guren?!"

GUREN: "Well Ceylan's really sick and his dad took most of his family to Canada to try and prove that there are penguins there."

SAM: "There aren't penguins in Canada?!"

GUREN: "Anyway, could you over and give him some medication to make him feel better or something? I think he's in a lot of pain."

SAM: "Anything for Ceylan! I'll be over in 10 minutes! Your at his house right?"

GUREN: "Right."

not on the phone -

Guren hung up the phone and said "The doctor's on her way!" to Chooki and Toxsa.


	6. Chapter 6: diagnosis!

"Has it been ten minutes yet?" Toxsa asked impatiently. Chooki was about to say something but hen someone rang the door bell a bunch of times. "Does that answer your question?" Chooki smirked. Guren opened the door and Samantha came in. Samantha had really long pale blue hair in a high pony tail. She had pale skin, and dark blue eyes. She looked about 21 or younger. She was wearing a light pink and dark pink striped tank top, a jean skirt with a purple belt, and a pair of purple Vans. She wore an unbuttoned (and very loose) doctor's coat. "Hi! Are you Guren?!" She asked Guren. "Yep." said Guren. "Your SO cute! Your absolutely adorable!" She exclaimed while he ruffled Guren's hair. Toxsa and Chooki were trying their best not to laugh. "Umm... Thank you?" said Guren. "Soooo... Ceylan's on sofa over there (point) You should go and help him Ms. Samantha..." Said Guren awkwardly. "Ok! Oh, and call me Sam." said Sam.

Sam walked up to Ceylan. She took out her stethoscope and put it on his cheek, and on his for head. Then she put her tongue depressor on his eye. She stuck her tongue out while she worked. Ceylan was still asleep.

"Are you sure she's a doctor?" Chooki whispered in Guren's ear. "I was sure. But now I'm so sure..." Guren whispered back. Chooki pace palmed. Then Sam poked Ceylan's stomach and said "Hmmmmm..." then drew a picture of an apple with an X over it on her clip board. And Chooki face palmed again.

"Umm, guy's I think she's-" Toxsa started to say but was interrupted by Sam yelling "I have found a diagnosis!" The yelling somehow did not wake Ceylan up.


	7. Chapter 7: sick or in Love

"You actually have a diagnosis?" asked Toxsa. "Yes. Yes I do!" answered Sam. Then she just stood there smiling for a few minutes. "So..." said Guren. "So what?" asked Sam. Guren face palmed. "So what's wrong with Ceylan?!" Chooki asked. "Oh ya! Ceylan is either sick or in love or both. It's hard to tell... So I'm gonna need to use more of my tool thingys. "

"So your say that Ceylan has either Sick or in love? That's ridiculous. Ceylan's liked a bunch of girls, and never did he go crazy and get sick because of them." said Toxsa. "Being in love with someone is different from liking someone, little boy!" said Sam. "Little?!" yelled Toxsa. Sam went back to do stuff to Ceylan. She put a thermometer that's supposed go in his mouth in his ear. Guren and Chooki face palmed.

"I know which one it is!" yelled Sam. "Where did you get your doctor's degree?" asked Chooki. "I'm supposed to have a degree?" Sam asked. "That explains it." said Chooki. "So which one is it?! Is Ceylan sick or in love?!" Asked Guren.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Sam: If you want the next chapter up you have to guess**

**Toxsa: if Ceylan is sick or in love**

**Chooki: Put your guess in the comment section.**

**Guren: The longer people don't guess the longer you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Ceylan: *Yawn * So good luck. *Yawn * **


	8. Chapter 8: Which one

Then Ceylan mumbled something that sounded like a girls name in his sleep. "So he's in love?" asked Toxsa. "Nope. You are wrong." said Sam. "So he's sick?" asked Guren. "Nope. You are also wrong." said Sam. Chooki repeatedly face palmed. "He neither sick or in love, because he's both!" said Sam. "WHAT?!" Chooki, Guren, and Toxsa yelled at the same time. "Let me explain. First Ceylan was in love, and because he was in love he wasn't sleeping or eating. And because of that, he got sick. Ceylan is still in love but I have a feeling he found out that the girl he's in love with doesn't feel the same." said Sam smartly.

"Poor Ceylan." she added then grabbed her bag and said. "Well see ya! The penguins aren't gonna feed them selves so I gotta go home! If I don't feed them they'll go in my room and eat all my jewelry!" she said. "Wait, did you say penguins?" asked Toxsa. "Why am I not surprised." said Chooki face palming for the 100th time that day. Then Sam ruffled Guren's hair again. "Your still so cute!" Sam squealed. Then she left. "She has pet penguins?" asked Toxsa.

"Weren't you gonna say something before Sam found out what was wrong with Ceylan?" Guren asked Toxsa. "Oh ya, I was gonna say I think she was drunk..." said Toxsa. "Ya that would explain a lot..." said Chooki.

"So, how are gonna help Ceylan? we all know he's not gonna just let us help him." asked Guren. "That's the million dollar question... I have no clue." said Toxsa. "I have an idea!" said Toxsa. "That's a shocker." teased Chooki. "So what's your Idea, Toxsa?" asked Guren.

**/**  
**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Sam: Thanks for all the guesses! I really hope girl-of-the-wolves didn't disappoint you. * Turns around * Hey ! Mr. waddles! Please stop eating that necklace! it's my favorite one!**

**Tahlia: Hi! I hope you meet my boyfriend in the next chapter! By the way don't forget to comment**


	9. Chapter 9: He love's who?

"Nothing." said Toxsa. "Wow. That's a good idea, almost as good as putting out your worst player on the field when all bases are loaded and the games almost over." said Chooki sarcastic. "I think I get it. We'll help Ceylan by helping him with out him knowing so he'll think we're doing nothing! Toxsa your a genius!" said Guren.

"Actually I was hoping by saying that I had an idea it would make one of you have an Idea. I actually don't have an idea..." said Toxsa.

Then Chooki and Guren fell on to floor disappointed.

Then they both got up. "So how are we going to help him?" asked Toxsa.

"Step 1: we're going to find who this girl is." said Guren.

"Believe it or not but I think I know who the girl is." said Toxsa.

"You serious?" asked Chooki.

Toxsa nodded. "Ya she's in my math and English class. Ceylan always stares at her during class so it's got to her! I think her name is Tahlia. She has no dad. Her last name is Syncara. Also I think she has a boyfriend"

"What makes you think that?" asked Chooki.

"People keep teasing her about her boyfriend, because no body thinks they're a good match." said Toxsa.

"Well who's her boyfriend?" asked Guren.

"I don't know." replied Toxsa.

"Well at least we know who she is." said Guren.

"How do know that much about her anyway?"

"Because of her English paper. She had to read to the class a bunch of things about her."

"Oh, ok. So captain? What's step 2?" Chooki asked.


	10. Chapter 10: I tried

"Step 2 is that we find out, what's so special about this girl and what her deal is!" said Guren.

"Right!" said Toxsa and Chooki at the same time.

Then they ran to the park hoping that she would be there.

"Toxsa, are there other things you know about her?" Guren asked.

"Um... Ya! She like nature, she volunteers to help save trees... Her favorite color is Purple... Oh, and she's shy around people who she doesn't know and is really outgoing around people she does know!" said Toxsa.

"How about you tell us what she looks like?" said Chooki.

"She has long purple hair, and dark brown eyes." Toxsa said.

Suddenly Chooki and Guren stopped walking.

"Wait a second how do know what she's like?" Chooki asked Toxsa.

"I tried talking to her once" Toxsa said.

"How'd that go?" asked Chooki.

"Oh...She walked away and hid in a supply closet..." Toxsa admitted.


	11. Chapter 11: Not so shy

"This is your plan? Hiding in bushes while wearing tree hats and stalking her? Really Guren? I'd expect this from Toxsa, but not from you! Your the normal one not the idiot!" said Chooki.

"Hey!" yelled Toxsa.

"Guys, be quiet! She'll hear us!" Whisper-yelled Guren.

"Where did you even get these tree hats from Toxsa?" asked Chooki.

"I won them in video game contest, no one can beet me game Sploderz 5!" said Toxsa.

They continued to watch Tahlia sit on park bench tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. She was where a white shirt with a red leather jacket on, she was wearing a red plaid skirt with a black belt and black boots. She had on eyeliner, and she constantly checked her phone to see the time. than something very shocking happened.

Gen (the Gothic guy with the awesome Jacket that is friends with Guren, kinda) walked up to her.

"Hey, Babe! What took you so long?! I've been waiting for like half an hour, Gen!" She said than stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth with her hands on his chest. He put an arm around her waist a her close. After like 30 seconds of kissing, they pulled away a bit.

"Ya, sorry about that... I got a little held up on Quarton. Also I wasn't sure You'd come." he said.

"Well in that case, I forgive you Dromus." she said and put a finer on his chest. "I trust anything you say."

"So you've finally decided to follow my commands?" asked Gen. Lately Tahlia hasn't been follow Gens orders in battle, so Gen asked her to listen to him. Earlier that day, they made a deal. If she comes to the date then its a yes if she doesn't its a no.

"As Villius commands." she smirked. Which is her way of saying yes.

"Good, now lets go. If we don't leave now we'll miss the movie." said Gen.

Then Gen and Talhia left, leaving a very shocked Guren, a not happy Chooki, and a confused Toxsa.

"That doesn't look shy" said Chooki.

"I don't understand..." said the confused Toxsa.

Guren was speechless.


	12. Chapter 12: Pro's Cron's

"*YAWN *" Ceylan yawned. He looked around and saw his friends had left. "I wonder how long ago they felt..." Ceylan wondered.

He looked at the clock and yelled angrily "How the heck does a clock run out of battery? What clock does that?! YOUR A STUPID CLOCK, YA KNOW THAT Mr. CLOCK?! YOUR AN EMBARRISMENT TO OTHER CLOCKS!" when he noticed what he was saying he told himself "I think I'm going crazy... maybe food will make sane."

Ceylan got off the comfy sofa, and went to the kitchen. He open the fridge and said "Ugh, the fridge is out of food. I was afraid this would happen. Lets see, I could go to Toxsa's parent's diner and eat food and hopefully become more sane or I could watch Hoverboard Hero's on my sofa in my living room. What did my dad say to do when I'm stuck between two things? O ya make a pro's and con's list or something like that...!"

Ceylan grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote:

_The diner:_

_pro's: food. Food might make me sane_

_con's: I'd have to walk there because my dad ran over my bike last week. Also im lazy._

_TV:_

_Pro's: I'm to to lazy to leave my house. I can watch TV from my sofa._

_Con's: I'm hungry. And Insane at the moment._

"Ok Diner wins. And after I eat something I'll go watch a movie at the movie theater!" said Ceylan to himself.

Ceylan went and got his money and went out the door.

**Ceylan: Hola! Ceylan here, just wanted to say that if you like this fanfic, you'll love Rise of the Knights written by TenkaiKnightFan.**


	13. Chapter 13: Listen to me!

"So Gen is working with Vilius again? I thought he was on our side after he helped us defeat Vilius!"" exclaimed Chooki. After the shocking scene with Gen and Tahlia, Toxsa, Chooki, and Guren went to Mr. White's shop.

"The thing is, Gen _is_ on our side. I kinda let him do an undercover mission..." said Guren.

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Toxsa and Chooki.

"Hey! I didn't know he'd be working with Tahlia let alone be dating her! I thought he work alone again, I didn't even know Tahlia worked for Vilius!" said Guren.

"Ceylan just _had_ to fall for an evil girl!" Exclaimed Toxsa.

"Perhaps things are not as they seem." said Mr. white.

"Keep your minds open to other possibilities, especially with Women." Mr. White added.

"Where'd ya get that from? a movie commercial?" mumbled Toxsa.

"I think what Mr. White is trying to say, is that we might have it all wrong. Maybe Gen is so under cover that he's dating Tahlia just to get more info, and maybe he'll brake up with Tahlia if we ask him!" said Guren.

"See. Guren understands what I'm saying! Why can't you two just listen like Guren does! My quotes and personal experiences are supposed to help, and how can they if you don't even try to understand!" Yelled Mr. White.


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner and a movie!

"I can probably get a discount if I go to Toxsa's parent's diner. Maybe I'll still have enough cash to catch the last half of that movie I missed last Tuesday when I got called to Quarton!" Said Ceylan happily to himself.

He was on a short walk to the dine. A few minutes later he arrived and went inside. He sat where he and his friends usually sit, at the counter.

"Oh, hey Ceylan. What can I get for you today? And before you ask, the Lime Parfait machine is still broken." Said Toxsa's sister Wakami.

"Darn. Well then I'll have a milk shake and burger then." Said Ceylan looking at the menu.

"Ok, milkshake and burger." Said Wakami, "will that be all?"

"Yep." Said Ceylan.

"Ok, then your order will be out shortly. Hey wait a second, why aren't you with Toxsa and everyone?" Asked Wakami.

"I've been a little under the weather lately, so I was sleeping up until now, and i got hungry when I woke up so I came here. I don't think they even know where I am. Maybe I should call them or something…" Said Ceylan totally forgetting the fact that his friends were there then mysteriously left.

"It's ok, I can tell them for you when they stop by." Offered Wakami.

"Really? Thanks!" Said Ceylan with a smile.

"No problem. Hope you feel better."

Then Wakami left to assist other customers.

About 15 boring minutes later she came back and brought Ceylan his food. He quickly ate it and paid Wakami. Then he left for the Movie Theater.

"Woo-hoo! I finished just in time too. The movie should be a quarter way done by now. At this pace I'll be there in time to see the last part of it and have time to get popcorn too. Even though I just ate, it wouldn't be a movie without popcorn…" Said Ceylan to himself as he walked to the movie theater.

"Now I'll know how the victims escape the possessed doctor!" Exclaimed Ceylan a little too loud, causing people to stop and stare at him. He was to oblivious to notice though…


End file.
